


Love Between Kings

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [7]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Obsession, Un poco Dark Sinbad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: A pesar de su actitud tiranica y arrogante, Sinbad no puede evitar amar a su reina, Gilgamesh.
Relationships: One-sided Jafar/Sinbad, Past Jafar/Sinbad, Sinbad/Gilgamesh
Series: Ideas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Love Between Kings

**Author's Note:**

> No pude evitarlo...
> 
> Magi y Fate no me pertenecen.

> **DARK LOVE**

* * *

La oscura mano de Sinbad acaricio el blanco y suave muslo de su amado, Gilgamesh.

El hombre dormia como un bebe y con solo una tunica blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus lampiñas, largas y blancas piernas.

Su mano recorrio el muslo lentamente, el deseo de volver a poseerlo comenzo a crecer en el, pero se detuvo porque su amado estaba cansado.

Los ojos dorados de Sinbad miraron a Gilgamesh con amor, un amor con una pizca de obsesion. Sinbad no iba a negar que amaba a Gilgamesh con todo su ser y que estaba algo obsesionado con el ser.

Aun recuerda el dia en que aparecio.

Gilgamesh aparecio de repente en su reino en una luz dorada, cayendo de los cielos.

Sinbad obviamente corrio a atraparlo en sus brazos, y cuando aquella mirada carmesi lo miro, Sinbad supo que no habia nadie para el. Nadie jamas iba a despertar un deseo como aquel hermoso hombre.

Ni siquiera su amante, Jafar, pudo despertar tal deseo. Ahora, solo pensar en el albino en una forma sexual le daba asco. Aquel hombre no podia ser manchado.

Cuando el hombre se puso de pie, miro a su alrededor con ojos llenos de superioridad y realizacion. Ahora que lo piensa, Sinbad piensa que era una realizacion de saber que no estaba en su mundo.

_-Hm. ¡Yo soy Gilgamesh de Uruk! ¡Rey de los Heroes! ¿Quienes son ustedes, mestizos?_

Y rapidamente se pudo ver su arrogante y tiranica actitud al declararse rey. Sin embargo, ahora que sabia la verdad, estaba claro que Gilgamesh si era un rey.

Sin embargo, aunque Gilgamesh sabia que este no era su mundo, tranquilizar a tan divino ser no fue facil, en especial cuando Gilgamesh ya provo ser alguien extremadamente poderoso y muy capaz de llamar a unas armas bastante poderosas. Agradecia el hecho de que jamas uso **Ea**.

Y esa actitud, muy parecida a Judar, la cual solia irritarlo, solo sirvio para enamorarlo aun mas.

Y Sinbad no dudo de que Gilgamesh debia ser de el.

El Rey de Heroes rapidamente fue bienvenido a Sindria y Sinbad se encargo de que Gilgamesh estuviera comodo. Gilgamesh estaba rodeado de lujos y de sirvientes a su total servicio. 

Y a pesar de su arrogancia, Gilgamesh claramente era un buen rey si se lo proponia. Despues de todo, por lo que le conto, Uruk fue en su tiempo, la cuidad-estado mas rica del mundo.

Sinbad jamas penso que iba a enamorarse de un hombre.

Pero Gilgamesh no era cualquiera. El era, literalmente, un ser divino. Mas divino que mortal. Y Sinbad cayo a los pies del hombre de ojos carmesi.

Tambien habia que decir que se llevaba excelente con Judar. Ambos eran igual de belicosos. Sinbad sabia muy bien que si dejaba a esos dos juntos, conquistarian el mundo entero. Y el hablaba enserio. Ambos hombres tenian el poder y la ambicion, la cosa es que podian a ser bastante perezosos.

Aunque si asi se lo pidiese Gilgamesh, Sinbad no dudaria en darle cada pedazo del mundo y dejarlo a sus pies. Por Gilgamesh, el es capaz de **todo**.

Sinbad suspiro.

Fue dificil conquistar el corazon de Gilgamesh y que este de acuerdo en ser la Reina de Sindria.

Gilgamesh era arrogante y los humanos no eran seres que quisiera, incluso si en su mundo se supone que fuera el guardian de la humanidad. Y el puesto de Reina era uno que siempre considero como mucho mas debil pues carecia de poder ante el Rey. Obviamente, Sinbad no iba a dejar que Gilgamesh no fuera su igual como Reina.

Tiempo despues, entre palabras, promesas, besos robados y peleas entre el y Jafar, Gilgamesh acepto.

Ni los ojos llenos de celos e ira de Jafar lograron deter su plan de poner a Gilgamesh en el trono. Ellos fueron amantes y no es su culpa si Jafar se enamoro. Su corazon era de Gilgamesh. Y Gilgamesh era posesivo.

_-Ahora, Sinbad, hay algo que debes entender. Tu eres_ **_mio_ ** _. Ni se te ocurra tocar a alguien mas como me tocas a mi. Y si no quieres perder a alguien que quieres, mas vale que era rata albina se aleje de ti con sus sexuales intenciones o solo sacare a_ **_Ea_ ** _para acabar con el, y esa rata se debera sentir orgulloso de que yo use_ _**Ea** _ _en el._

Sinbad sabe que esas no son palabras vacias. Jafar morira si se interpone en el camino de Gilgamesh. Y si Jafar tenia que salirse del camino, bueno, seria triste que acabaran asi despues de tantos años de amistad.

Por suerte, Jafar sabia que no debia meterse con el y mucho menos con Gilgamesh.

-Mm... ¿Sinbad? -susurro Gilgamesh algo adormilado.

-Shh... Duerme. -ordeno suavemente, mientras dejaba de acariciar el muslo de su amado y lo cubria con las suaves sabanas, luego, le beso la frente.

Cansado por la noche anterior, Gilgamesh solo obedecio y volvio a dormir.

**Porque el acabaria con Jafar primero antes de que a este se le ocurra meterse en su camino.**


End file.
